It need to preset the waterway system during house building, that is to say, it needs to embed the pipes to the wall before renovation, the pipe has to be disposed with an assembly portion exposed out of the wall. The outlet device is directly connected to the assembly portion of the pipe when undergoing the renovation.
However, the assembly portion of the pipe of the traditional waterway system is exposed that it not only occupies space to influence the visual effect, but also makes it difficult to disassemble to maintain as the assembly portion is directly connected to the concrete by pouring.